Favorite Season
by SwordsMasterKiri
Summary: My name is Maggie Bloom and Winter has always been my favorite season that's probably how I ended up in this crazy situation. Let's go back to this morning and let me explain how I ran into Jack Frost today. Rated T for some mild cussing. My first ever FanFiction so please no hate. Review if you see anything I need to fix.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone this is my first ever fanfiction story to please go easy on me._

* * *

*Beep Beep Beep* I turned my head to look at my alarm clock. "Ugh it's 6:30 already." I quickly turned on the small TV in my room, praying that by some miracle school would be canceled today. "Oh thank God!" School had been canceled due to ice on the roads. I got out of bed and ran to my window to look at the winter wonderland, Winter had always been my favorite season I mean what could you not like about winter there were snow ball fights, sledding, and most of all ice skating! I walked back to my bed hoping to get another hour or two of sleep before going out.

When I woke up again around 8:45 I went down to the kitchen, not to my surprise my mom had left a note saying that she had to work late tonight and wasn't going to be here for dinner plus a list of chores to do; "Of course always work before family." It seemed that lately she was at work more than home. "Well I'm not going to waste a perfectly good snow day doing chores; I'll just do them before she gets home." I ran up to my room switching out my pajamas for my jeans and favorite blue sweater along with my coat, snow boots, and scarf. "Oh crap I forgot my ice skates!" I ran to my closet and grabbed the old skates then ran out the door.

I decided to walk a little to go out into the woods by my house; it was my favorite place to go when there was snow or when I needed to think through some stuff. Once I was there I decided to head to my favorite place in the forest, a beautiful lake, it was perfect for whenever I wanted to practice skating. I found a rock and quickly switched out my snow boots for my white skates. Once I had the skates on I slowly got onto the ice, this was the hardest part most of the time I fell flat on my face trying to get on. I started off just skating around the outside rim of the lake making sure the ice was going to hold my weight. After a few laps around I was sure it would hold so I did a figure eight around the center; picking up some speed I decided to try the new trick I had taught myself from watching old clips of the winter Olympics. I jumped up crossing my ankles around each other, but before I could land my skate got stuck on my jeans. I came down hard on my left foot, the next thing I knew I was laying on the ground screaming and holding my ankle. Once I was able to stop screaming and caught my breath I realized that I couldn't walk and I didn't have a phone. "Oh my God, I'm going to freeze to death out here!" I laid there crying trying to figure out a way I could get home and call the hospital. I tried standing up but just fell back down; I decided it would probably be better if I crawled. Every time I moved pain shot up my left leg; after what seemed like forever I reached my snow boots and was able to switch out of my skates. I hopped for most of the way but my right leg just got too tired and I was freezing I felt like my teeth would break from all the chattering. I laid down in the snow taking a break, the pain finally became too much and I passed out.

I don't know how long I was out but when I woke up I was in my bed. "Wait was that a dream?" I asked myself. I quickly discovered it wasn't a dream when I moved my legs and pain shot up the left one. "Ugh! How did I get here?" I looked over at the clock it was 5:30. "Did mom get home early?"

"No, I found you." A voice from above me said. I practically jumped out of my bed and landed hard on the floor.

I felt another pain shoot up my leg. "Shit that hurt!"

"Are you okay?" The voice said again. 'I had completely forgotten about that' I thought to myself. I looked where the voice came from and saw a boy with Blue eyes and hair the same color as snow. He was floating, like seriously floating, above my bed staring at me! "Who are you!?" I screamed trying to find something I could attack with if I needed to.

"Hey calm down, I'm the one that saved you I think you should be a little nicer."

"Nicer, you want me to be nicer, why would I be nice to a guy that's in my room especially one that I don't know!"

"Hmmm I don't know maybe because I saved your life. Besides you do know me if you didn't you wouldn't be able to see me."

This guy was really starting to get on my nerves I mean he just thinks he can waltz into my home and expect me to be grateful and nicer! "I have absolutely no clue who you are!" He floated down to the ground and came inches away from my face. I quickly slapped him to get him away from me.

"What was that for?!" He yelled while holding his face.

"You got too close to me!" I yelled at him.

"For the last time I'm not going to hurt you; I saved you why would I hurt you?"

"I don't know! I just don't trust people I don't know." I said

"Well then let me introduce myself; I'm Jack Frost." He said holding out his hand for me to take.

"The Jack Frost, as in the Jack Frost who brings the snow?" I asked

"The one and only" He said taking a small bow.

"Prove it." I said.

"Fine I will." He said while grabbing what looked like a Sheppard's crook. The next thing I knew it was snowing in my room.

"Oh my God you really are Jack Frost!" I said in astonishment.

"So you believe me now?" Said Jack.

"Yeah I guess I do." I tried to stand up to go look at him closer, but quickly and painfully remembered about my leg. I started to fall back down getting ready for the impact but it never came, I never hit the ground. I opened my eyes and saw that he had caught me. "Thanks." I muttered.

"Huh it's a miracle you actually can be grateful for something." He said while looking at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a smaller chapter. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

He could be so rude sometimes I thought while he carried me back to my bed. "So what other powers do you have?" I asked once I was back in bed.

"Well I can make it snow and cover things in frost or ice, I can fly with the help of the winds and that's about it. But enough about me I know almost nothing about you." He said.

"Well there isn't much to know honestly." I said.

"Sure there is what your favorite food is, what's your favorite color, who's your best friend? There's a lot to know about you. I just stared at him this is the first time anyone has ever wanted to know anything about me.

"Well my favorite food is Pizza, my favorite color is Blue, and I don't really have many friends."

"Oh well anyways what were you doing out in the woods today?" He asked. I knew he was going to ask about that sooner or later, I was just hoping it would be later.

"Well I was trying to do this ice skating move and it didn't work out to well." I said slightly embarrassed.

"Is your ankle broken?" He asked.

"I'm not sure I think it might be." I realized I hadn't taken a look at it yet, so I lifted up my blanket. My ankle was a weird bluish purple color and it didn't look good at all. Jack walked over towards me to take a look also his jaw dropped when he saw it.

"Is anyone here to take you to the hospital?" He looked concerned which I found shocking considering how rude he was earlier.

"No not right now my mom won't be home until around 9 tonight." I said.

"Well then I guess I will just have to stay here with you." He said with a crooked smile.

"No you aren't if my mom sees me with a boy in my room I will be in serious trouble."

"Don't worry only people who believe in me can see me." He said while doing a small back flip and landing on my cabinet.

"Fine I guess you can stay for a little bit." I said.

"Great! So where do you keep the first aid stuff?" He asked. He always looks so excited it's kind of a nice change since mom is always so serious.

"Down the hall second door to the left." I said. When he came back he was looking through the first aid kit for anything useful all he found was something to wrap my foot with.

"Well this will have to do I guess." He walked over to me and had me pull my left leg out from under the blanket. "This might sting a little." He said. He picked up my ankle and put a light coating of frost on my ankle to ice it. He was right it did sting when he put the frost on. After that he wrapped my ankle and set it on a pillow. "So what do you want to do now?" He asked.

"Go to my closet I have some board games in there." I said pointing to my closet. After I had beaten Jack at Candyland and Monopoly it was around 7. "Umm Jack do you know how to cook?" I asked.

"I'm sure I can learn." He said smiling.

"Well there's a pizza in the fridge just do what the instructions say and try not to burn the house down." I said. About 30 minutes later Jack came back with some Pizza and a glass of water. Just before I started to eat the phone rang. "Jack can you hand me the phone?" A few minutes later I handed back the phone and started eating.

"Who was that?" Jack asked.

"Just my mom she isn't going to be able to come home tonight." I said.

"Do you want me to stay here with you for tonight?"

"Sure I guess." I said. Jack and I talked for most of the night until I asked if he wanted to watch a movie. It was probably around 11 when I saw a gold sand come through my window making me very tired.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next day and what I saw surprised me, lying next to me asleep was Jack. "Huh, I guess it wasn't a dream after all." I slowly stood up and was happy that I could stand without as much pain; "I guess I just twisted it." I went downstairs and decided to make some toast to eat before I had to get ready for school. After I had gotten ready for the day I had to decide whether to wake Jack up or not. "He should be fine, I mean it's not like anyone can see him so I guess he can stay until he wakes up."

After what seemed like forever, but was only 7 hours, I got to come home. When I walked into my house it was no surprise to find my Mom asleep in her room. "Well, I guess you won't be good for anything tonight." I said as I closed her door. I walked into my room and saw that Jack had left; I walked over to my bed and found a note.

_Dear Maggie,_

_Hey sorry I had to leave; I had to deliver a snowstorm to England. I should be back by tomorrow though. _

_~Jack _

I don't know why, but I was sad that he wasn't here; it was definitely more boring without him here. I grabbed my notebook and started to draw a picture of the lake I had skated on before. I had many drawings of places I had been, I thought they were fairly good, but I've never shown anyone else them before so I guess I had no clue if they were or not. I stayed up late finishing the drawing, glad that tomorrow was Saturday and I could sleep in a little.

The next morning I heard a knock on my window, before I got up I looked at my clock it was 7:00. I slowly walked over to the window and opened it, letting the cold air into my room.

"Don't you know that the morning is evil?" I asked.

"The morning is not evil your just over exaggerating." Jack said as he flew into my room.

"No you're under exaggerating." I said crossing my arms.

"Anyways Ms. Grouchy do you feel up to going out in the snow today?" He asked while flying around my room.

"My foot feels better so yeah I guess." I said.

"Good then go get your snow gear on." Said Jack excitedly.

"Do I have to right now?" I asked.

"Yes, I have a full day planned and we will need all the time we can get." He said while jumping on my bed. 'God he can be so hyper sometimes.' I thought to myself. After changing clothes and putting my snow gear on Jack and I went out into my backyard.

"So, what are we going to do first?" I asked while we were walking towards the park in the center of town.

"Well, I thought we'd start at the park before everyone wakes up." He said. We were on the very edge of the park now.

"So, what are we doing at the…" Before I could finish my sentence a snowball hit my face. "This means war!" I shouted trying to find where he was. I made a snowball quickly and threw it once I saw him in a nearby tree. The snowball missed by a few inches.

"You're going to have to do better than that to beat me!" He yelled while dodging the snowballs I was throwing at him. 'How am I supposed to hit him if he can fly?' I asked myself. Then an idea struck me, I started to run towards the middle of the park; I was almost there when I tripped over a root and fell on my face. I could see Jack starting to fly towards me, he landed next to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Just then I took the snowball I had hidden underneath me and shoved it in his face. He just stared at me looking shocked while I tried to stand up but couldn't from laughing so hard.

"That was mean I was worried about you!" He almost yelled while watching me sit up from my laughing fit.

"Oh come on that was funny besides if you're the snowball fight king you should have seen that coming." I said. I was surprised when I looked at him he looked genuinely upset about it, like I had hurt his feelings. I didn't even know it was possible to hurt his feelings he was always so excited and happy. "Well, if it makes you feel any better I'm fine, but seriously what's the worst that can happen I twist my other ankle?" I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well we are now starting to get to the serious part of the story. Thank you to everyone who has Followed/Favorited/Reviewed my story so far it means a lot! **

* * *

After a day of building snowmen, sledding, and more snowball fights Jack and I started to walk back to my house. As we were walking home I noticed that it started to get dark, darker than it should be at this time at least. I looked over at Jack to see if he noticed the change too; when I looked over he had a very worried look on his face.

"Jack what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's probably nothing let's just keep walking." Jack said. It suddenly got so dark that I couldn't see where I was going.

"Oh my Jack it seems you have a new believer." A voice from the shadows said.

"Jack who is that, what's going on?" I asked.

"Oh you haven't told her about me yet? That really hurts my feelings Jack." The voice said. Suddenly someone appeared out of the shadows. He was tall with black hair, dark skin, and almost yellow eyes; just looking at him sent a chill down my back. The dark man started to walk towards me.

"Back away Pitch." Jack said as he stepped in front of me.

"Well, aren't we a little defensive today." Said Pitch. Jack had his staff aimed at Pitch. "Oh and Jack, you don't have to worry I'm not going to hurt her…yet." Just as Jack shot a stream of ice at Pitch he disappeared into the shadows, leaving Jack and I in the middle of the street. Jack had decided it would be quicker, and safer, if he flew us the rest of the way to my house.

"Wow so this is what it feels like to fly." I said while laughing.

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty amazing, you kind of get used to it after awhile." Jack said smiling at me. I looked down at the small patch of woods we were flying above; the world seemed so small from up here. The only downside of flying was that my long hair kept getting in my face. We landed at my house a few minutes later and I was about to say goodnight and go inside when Jack interrupted me.

"Hey Maggie, can you do me a favor?" Jack asked.

"Sure Jack, what is it?" I asked.

"Well, if anything happens, anything at all, will you let me know?" Jack said.

"Sure, but what kind of stuff should I be watching out for?" I asked.

"Things like nightmares, things you see in the corner of your eye, places being darker than they should be." He said.

"Okay, but I have a lot of questions about what happened tonight Jack." I said.

"I know I know, but those will have to wait for now. I'm going to be away for a few days there are some people I need to talk to, so can you promise me you will stay out of trouble until I come back?" Jack said.

"Okay, I promise." I said. After Jack and I said goodbye I came back inside. I still had so many questions, who was Pitch? Why did Jack look so worried? Who were the people Jack needed to talk to? I decided I would try to find some answers on my own. I started by searching the name Pitch into the search bar, and came up with next to nothing. The only thing I did find was a legend from the dark ages about the Boogeyman, which honestly didn't seem very accurate from what I saw earlier. I probably stayed up 2 or 3 hours searching and all I found was useless legends and old folklore.

"Ugh! This is useless it's been almost 3 hours and I've found nothing!" I quietly yelled at myself. Just then my mom walked into my room.

"Honey, it's almost 2 in the morning you need to be getting to bed." My mom said just before closing my door again. I guess she was right it had been a few hours and I had found absolutely nothing useful, it would probably be better if I get some sleep and start again in the morning. After changing into my pajamas, I laid in bed staring at my ceiling replaying what happened earlier in my mind. It all seemed so strange just a few days ago I was just that weird girl at school that nobody talked to, and now I was friends with someone that I didn't even know was real. After laying there for awhile I slowly felt the draw of sleep pull me in. By the time I heard the movement coming from the corner of my room I was too far asleep to do anything about it.

**P.S. The next chapter of this will most likely have to be in Jack's point of view to have the story make sense.**


	5. Christmas Chapter!

**This chapter is just a Christmas chapter and is not related to the actual storyline at all. I apologize if there are any spelling or other errors I wrote this around 1 A.M and didn't have time to check it very well so sorry!**

* * *

I woke up around 9:00 in the morning and quickly remembered what day it was.

"Holy crap, its Christmas Eve!" I yelled and quickly jumped out of bed. I got dressed as quickly as I could; I was supposed to get up an hour ago to look for a gift for Jack. I had been putting it off for weeks now I just couldn't find anything that he would like. After I got dressed I ran downstairs and grabbed a quick glass of orange juice, then I ran out the door. I had told Jack I would meet him at my house at 6 tonight so we could hang out. I ran to the nearest store, but when I got there pretty much all of the gifts were gone. I looked around the store and found nothing useful until I came to the craft section, then I got an amazing idea. I got some supplies and ran back to my house to get his present ready. It was 5:30 now and I had just finished so I decided I would put his present under the tree. I was kind of happy that my mom was working today; it was nice to get to spend time with Jack on Christmas. At 5:55 I heard a knock at the back door.

"Merry Christmas, Maggie!" Jack yelled as he walked in.

"Well, it's not Christmas yet." I said.

"Well, it's close enough. Anyways what all are we doing tonight?" Jack asked excitedly.

"Well, I was thinking I could cook some dinner for us, and then later we can open presents." I said.

"Sounds good to me." Jack said. I decided that I would go ahead and start cooking. Before I started I ran upstairs and grabbed my iPod and my speakers.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I thought it would be nice if I played some Christmas music." I said smiling. I decided on playing my favorite Christmas song first, All I Want for Christmas is You by Mariah Carrey. I spent the next hour singing along to the Christmas songs while I cooked. Jack sat on the couch and laughed at my dancing.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"Your dancing." Jack said while smiling at me.

"I bet you can't do any better." I said.

"Okay I'll take that bet." Jack said. After he said that I'll be Home for Christmas by Michael Buble came on. "Your first problem is that you are trying to dance fast when it's a slow song." Jack walked over to me and picked up my hands.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"It's a slow song so I'm slow dancing." Jack said looking down at me smiling. He raised his arm up and I did a turn underneath. I put my arms around his shoulders and we swayed back and forward going in a small circle. I was surprised that being so close to him wasn't very awkward; it felt natural like we were supposed to be like that. He put his arm out toward the side and I followed doing a small spin. We were towards the last few lines of the song so he brought me down into a dip and smiled at me. We stayed like that for a few seconds just staring at each other until he lifted me up back to where I was standing.

"Where did you learn to dance?" I asked.

"I've had a while to practice, so did I win the bet." He said smiling.

"You know it was really close, but yeah I think you won." I said. After I finished cooking and we ate it was close to eight so we just sat around the house and talked, listened to more Christmas music, and watched Christmas movies until 11:00.

"So, are you ready to open presents?" I asked.

"Sure." Jack said. We walked over to where the Christmas tree was and sat on the carpet. I went reached underneath the tree and grabbed Jack's present.

"Here you go." I said as I handed it to him.

"You do know you didn't have to get me anything, right?" He asked.

"I know, but I wanted to so open it." I said. After I said that he began ripping at the wrapping paper. He had finally made it to the white cardboard box with the present inside, and opened it.

"This is amazing, Maggie." He said smiling. When I was in the store I earlier I had remembered that I had pictures of Jack and I on my phone, so I got them printed and made a scrapbook out of them. He was flipping through the pictures when he came upon the picture from when he fell asleep next to me the night we watched movies until the Sandman came.

"I didn't know you had a picture of this." He said laughing.

"Yeah, I thought it was funny so I took a picture of you before I left for school that day." I said.

"I love it, Maggie thank you. Now it's your turn to open a present." He said as he pulled out a small square box wrapped in beautiful blue wrapping paper with a white snowflake ribbon tied around all four sides of the box. He handed it to me and I began to untie the ribbon and unwrap the present. When I opened it there was a small necklace inside. The necklace had a silver chain and at the center of it there were snowflakes that spelled out the word _Believe,_ and on the back it had _From: Jack To: Maggie _engraved.

"This is amazing Jack!" I said hugging him.

"I was hoping you would like it, since I made it." He said.

"You made this." I said staring at him.

"Yeah, I made it so it would never melt." He said looking proud. "Do you want me to put it on you?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. I handed him the necklace and he walked around and fastened it around my neck. He walked back around and smiled at me.

"Merry Christmas, Maggie." He said.

"Merry Christmas, Jack." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

I hope you enjoyed Merry Christmas to everyone! 


	6. Author's Update

**Soooo I've been very busy lately and haven't been able to update much lately and I'm sorry for that. I do have chapters 5-8 written, but I do not have them edited yet. My school will be starting this week so I most likely will not have a chapter uploaded until this Wednesday or Friday, but I will try to have them up sooner. Thank you for the patience and for reading my story so far, it makes me happy to see people are actually reading it. **

** ~Kiri **


	7. Chapter 5

Okay, so here's the next chapter I'm sorry it's later than I said my internet wasn't working right (;_;) so I didn't edit this one very well because I wanted to get it published today, but on the bright side it snowed here today!

* * *

Jack's POV

After saying goodbye to Maggie I started to fly towards the North Pole. It kills me to have to leave her alone when I know Pitch is back, but the rest of the guardians need to know. I know Maggie has questions that I probably should have answered before I left, but I have so many questions of my own how is Pitch back, being the main one. After a few hours of flying I finally made it to North's workshop. I tried opening the front door but, it was locked so I decided to circle around go through an unlocked window.

"Ah Jack, what are you doing here?" North asked.

"Well, I was with this girl, Maggie…" I said before being interrupted.

"Who's Maggie?"North asked.

"This new believer I have, but anyways North I have something important…" I said before being interrupted again.

"How old is she?" North asked.

"16, anyways North…"

"That surprises me she believes in you being so old." North said.

"Pitch is back!" Jack yelled before he could be interrupted again.

"Oh well this is serious why didn't you say something sooner Jack?" North asked. I was getting very annoyed and wanted to punch someone, so I settled on freezing an elf. "So, you are sure it is Pitch?" North asked.

"Yes, I'm positive, I saw him with my own eyes North." I said.

"Well, I guess we must call the other Guardians then." North said.

Maggie's POV

"Hello, Maggie." A dark voice said.

"What, how did I get here?" I asked while looking around. I was at the pond where I almost broke my ankle. I quickly turned to where the voice was coming from, standing behind me was Pitch. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh nothing really, I just wanted to deliver a message to you." Pitch said.

"Yeah, and what would that message be?" I asked while slowly starting to back away.

"I just wanted to tell you that if you want to remain safe and unharmed you will not interfere with my plans, and if you do then I will not only kill you, but I will make anyone you have ever cared about watch as you die."

"I'm not scared of you, no matter what you say or threaten me with I will never be afraid of you." I said.

"Oh I know you're not afraid of me, but I do know what you are afraid of, Maggie." Pitch said.

"Oh really like what?" I said. I knew as soon as that came out of my mouth that I shouldn't have said that.

"Well, you're afraid of some basic things like spiders, but you also have some fears that are more personal. I know you're afraid of being abandoned, being rejected, and your also afraid of being always being the outcast at school. But most of all your afraid that…" Pitch said before being interrupted.

"Stop just quit already, get out of my head!" I screamed. Every time he said one of my fears it played out right in front of me, I knew if he said the last one I would have a mental breakdown.

"Well, that's all I came here to say anyways." Pitch said just before disappearing into the shadows. After he had left I sat there and watched as the shadows started to close in all around me. The shadows consumed me shortly after and I woke up in my room.

"What just happened?" I asked myself.

Jack's POV

It felt like forever before everyone was at the pole Bunny arrived first then, Tooth, and last was Sandy.

"What's going on?" Tooth asked.

"Pitch is back." I said.

"How is that possible we sent him back into that hole of his just a few months ago." Bunny said.

"Bunny's right he shouldn't be powerful enough to come back yet." Tooth said.

"I know it seems impossible, but Jack said he saw him with his own eyes." North said.

"Jack are you sure it wasn't just your mind playing tricks on you, when was the last time you got any sleep?" Tooth asked.

"Tooth, it was him I just slept a few days ago." I said.

"If you are then I guess we will keep an eye out for him, but until we know for sure that it is him we can't really do anything." Bunny said.

"Bunny's right Jack, we can't do much until we know it's him. If anything happens though, come back to the workshop immediately" North said.

"I will." I said. After that I left the workshop; I was so upset why wouldn't they believe me, I think I know when I see Pitch it's not like he has a lot of look-a-likes walking around.


	8. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! ^_^ I've decided that I'm not going to take as much time to edit, so I will go through after the end of the story and edit better. **

* * *

After a night of more nightmares I told my mom I wasn't feeling well so I could stay home and rest for a little while. Around 10:00 in the morning Jack finally knocked on my window.

"Hey, how did it go?" I asked.

"They didn't even believe me! They kept saying that it was impossible, and that they aren't going to do anything until they are sure it's him!" Jack yelled. I had never seen him this mad, the winds outside were really starting to pick up outside from it.

"Jack, calm down before you cause a blizzard." I said. He took a deep breath and the winds immediately started to slow down.

"I'm sorry it's just that I can't believe that they don't trust me enough to believe what I say." Jack said. I was going to tell him about the nightmares but, decided he was already angry enough.

"Well, how about we just do something to take your mind off it for now?" I asked.

"That sounds good thanks." Jack said trying to smile. I decided that we could watch some of my favorite Disney movies, since he had never Mulan or Tangled. We watched Tangled first, and then I got hungry so Jack and I made spaghetti and sat back down on the couch.

"You know Jack this might sound weird but, I'm glad that I almost broke my ankle at that pond." I said looking at Jack.

"I'm glad you did too, it's nice to have someone over 10 years old to talk to." Jack said. It's so weird how a few days with a person can change the way you look at them, I mean just a few days ago I thought Jack was just an annoying arrogant, ass and now he was one of the nicest people I knew.

"So, do you want to start Mulan?" I asked after finishing eating.

"Sure, go ahead and start it." Jack said. I put the movie in and sat back down on the couch. I guess about halfway through the movie I fell asleep, because I was suddenly back at the pond. When I looked around I noticed that Pitch wasn't there. There weren't any shadows or creepy voices I was just standing there. I tried to walk off the lake but, the ice cracked beneath me and I fell in. It was so cold; it was colder than anything I had ever experienced. I tried to move, but every time I tried it felt like knifes were stabbing every muscle that I was using. My lungs were starting to burn; they were the only part of my body that actually felt warm. I finally couldn't take it anymore and let go of the breath I was holding in, when I did water rushed into my lungs and I closed my eyes.

"Maggie, are you okay?" Jack said. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was leaning on Jack's chest. He looked concerned and I wasn't sure why until a second later when I remembered my dream. Once I remembered I immediately started to gasp for breath and cry.

"Maggie!" Jack quickly set me up so I could breath. "What happened?" He asked after I had started to breathe better.

"I-I had this d-dream I was at the pond I was skating on when I almost broke my ankle and I starting walking and when I did I fell in." I said shakily.

"Maggie, I'm not trying to be mean but that's a little creepy." Jack said.

"Why, it was just a dream." I said confused.

"Well, because that's how I died." Jack said.

"Wait, What?!" I asked.

"Well, before I was Jack Frost I was Human. I had a family and a little sister; one day I went out ice skating with her and the ice started to crack, I died saving her." Jack said.

"You're right that's a little creepy." I said. I suddenly noticed how cold I was from being so close to Jack. I think he noticed too because a few seconds later he went and got a blanket for me.

"Listen Maggie, I'm sorry for telling you all of this so quickly I know it must be a little weird." Jack said.

"No, it doesn't bother me actually it was just surprising." I said. When I looked over at Jack he looked relieved, 'I wonder how many people had been freaked out by that.' I thought to myself. I felt like I needed to tell him about the nightmares, considering that was my second one today.

"Hey, Jack can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?" He said.

"Well, when you were gone last night I had this nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"Well, I was at the same pond from the dream I just had and Pitch was there. He was telling me that if I didn't stay out of his plans he would kill me." I said while a chill went down my back from thinking about it.

"You don't have to worry Maggie, I won't let that happen I promise." Jack said taking a hold of my hand.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one will be up soon. **


End file.
